NaruSaku Drabbles
by SakuBloss
Summary: A series of NaruSaku drabbles, written with a specific keyword in mind.
1. Thief

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

**A/N: **These are a series of drabbles that I had written for a few of my friends, over at narusaku, using a keyword specially selected by each person :-)

I hope that you all enjoy them :-)

_SakuBloss_

* * *

**Written for:**_Jigglychu_

**Keyword:**_Thief_

* * *

Succulent…sweet… 

The icecream dripped slowly down his chin, and ruby-red lips came slowly forward, to gently lick it off…

A low moan was heard…its source unknown…the fair-haired, ocean-blue eyed youth…or the strawberry-locked, jade-eyed girl…neither knew who the low sound had come from…and neither did they care…

All that mattered to the spiky-haired youth, was that those succulent-sweet lips, make their way back to his own...so that he could steal back the cherry that had been _plucked_ from in between his teeth, by two very mischievous, laughing lips that now giggled playfully at him, before slowly…_very_…slowly…returning to gently place the cherry back in between his lips…pausing briefly to nibble on his lower lip…

And as the cherry thief slowly pulled away from his slightly swollen lip…he thought dazedly to himself, that never had a cherry...tasted _quite_ so sweet...


	2. Sandwich

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

**A/N: **These are a series of drabbles that I had written for a few of my friends, over at narusaku, using a keyword specially selected by each person :-)

I hope that you all enjoy them :-)

_SakuBloss_

* * *

**Written for:**_JoHamSandwich_

**Keyword: **_Sandwich_

* * *

(Munch munch…chew chew) 

"Oi! Naruto! What are you eating over there?"

(Munch munch…_crunch_…chew chew…swallow)

"A sandwich."

(Bite…chew chew)

(Exasperated sigh)

"Duh! I _know_ that it's a sandwich. I can _see_ that for myself! What I want to know is what _kind_ of sandwich is it?"

(Bite bite…chew chew)

"A Ramen, pickle, and ham sandwich on rye. With mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise…wanna bite?"

(Crunch crunch…chew…swallow…BURP!)

(Eyebrow twitch…then a low growl)

"Na…ru…TO!!"

(Innocent blue eyes look forward)

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

(Bite bite…chew…swallow…BELCH!)

(KERPLOW!!)

(Heavy footsteps heard stomping angrily away)

(Weak voice heard from the now-twitching body on the floor)

"So does this mean that our date is over…Sakura-chan…?"


	3. Forehead

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

**A/N: **These are a series of drabbles that I had written for a few of my friends, over at narusaku, using a keyword specially selected by each person :-)

I hope that you all enjoy them :-)

_SakuBloss_

* * *

**Written for:**_Vespar_

**Keyword: **_Forehead_

* * *

It glinted…he just could _not_ take his eyes off of it…

It was just so sparkly and bright…maybe if he just…touched it a little…

Not too much…he didn't want to wake her. After all she looked so sweet and innocent lying there against the tree, soaking up the warm, golden sunlight that glinted through the treetops onto her sleeping form.

But it was just so _shiny!_

He just…could…not…_resist!_

So he poked it…hard!

And of course…she woke up!

"Naruto! Why the heck did you just poke my forehead?!"

He could only continue to stare at her in stupefied wonder.

"Because…it was just so…so…_shiny!_"

"BAM! SLAM! KERBLAM!!"

"So Naruto…how do _you_ like that _shiny_ new lump on _your_ head? Mind if I poke _it_?!"

"Owww…Dattebayo, Sakura-chaann…"


	4. Cuddle

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the characters of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto :-p

**A/N: **These are a series of drabbles that I had written for a few of my friends, over at narusaku, using a keyword specially selected by each person :-)

I hope that you all enjoy them :-)

_SakuBloss_

* * *

**Written for:**_Ciardha_

**Keyword: **_Cuddle_

* * *

The fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace, throwing off warm, comforting heat upon the couple who lay cuddled closely before it.

There was a nibble on a smoothly-curved neck…

And a playful bite on a small, pink earlobe…

A shy giggle was then heard, as strong arms continued to embrace lovingly from behind…

She then turned…and captured lips already swollen with a dozen kisses previously shared…and once again laid claim to a young man who had stolen her heart, with nothing more than the strength of his love for her…on a moonlit night…when a first cuddle was shared…a first kiss exchanged…and the magic of true love blossomed forth, and intertwined two hearts that would forever and always…beat as one...


End file.
